The Ties That Bind
The Ties That Bind is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundredth case of the game and the forty-fourth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Rhine Canyon, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Colonel Spangler pleaded with the Pacific Bay Police Department to meet up with him at the hippie festival in Rhine Canyon. The player asked Frank to accompany them, and upon arrival in the festival, Spangler was burnt to death. Since Hannah found out that she wrote a memo to Spangler to meet up with her at the oasis, Chief Marquez was treated as a suspect even though she claimed she only wanted to talk to Spangler and had nothing to do with his death. Frank and the player found a Molotov cocktail in the last minute, giving them enough evidence to arrest Pearl Montana for the murder of Colonel Spangler. When Pearl admitted that she killed Spangler, she claimed that she discovered the alien cave. However, Spangler told Pearl to keep her discoveries secret to keep civilians out. Pearl believed the Colonel wanted to take credit for her discovery so she caught Spangler by surprise, tied him up, and threw a homemade Molotov cocktail to off Spangler with an explosion. Judge Dante sentenced her to life in prison. Amy wanted to help Chief Marquez believe she was not a liar all those years ago. Chief Marquez wanted Randolph to know that she was the 6-year-old girl he saw 36 years prior to the events of this case. Chief Marquez was getting close to settling her past, but felt that she needed to protect Randolph from violence, now more than ever. Summary Victim *'Colonel Spangler' (found burnt to death in the middle of a festival) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Pearl Montana' Suspects C100EHope.png|Ezra Hope C100AgentZ.png|Agent Z C100AMarquez.png|Andrea Marquez C100Randolph.png|Randolph C100PMontana.png|Pearl Montana Killer's Profile *The killer wears army boots. *The killer does spelunking. *The killer has scorches. *The killer wears sunglasses. *The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes 1._Festival_Grounds.jpg|Festival Grounds 2._Access_Ramp.jpg|Access Camp 3._Oasis.jpg|Oasis 4._Oasis_Camp.jpg|Oasis Camp 5._Hidden_Cave.jpg|Hidden Cave 6._Cave_Entrance.jpg|Cave Entrance Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Festival Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Video Camera, Faded Flyer, Footprint; Victim identified: Colonel Spangler) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Spangler's Video; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Oasis) *Investigate Oasis. (Prerequisite: Video Camera unlocked; Clues: Box of Weapons, Faded Paper) *Examine Box of Weapons. (Result: GPS Beacon; New Suspect: Agent Z) *Ask Agent Z why he was tracking Spangler. (Prerequisite: GPS Beacon found) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Andrea Marquez) *Question Andrea about her meeting with Spangler. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Alien Festival Flyer; New Suspect: Ezra Hope) *Ask Ezra Hope about his Alien Festival. (Prerequisite: Alien Festival Flyer unraveled) *Examine Footprint. (Attribute: The killer wears army boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer does spelunking) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Pile of Stones, Faded Drawing, Broken Artifact) *Examine Pile of Stones. (Result: Diagram) *Examine Diagram. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scorches) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Drawing) *Confront Ezra Hope about his threat against Spangler. (Prerequisite: Drawing unraveled; Profile updated: Ezra does spelunking and wears army boots) *Examine Broken Artifact. (Result: Strange Device) *Analyze Strange Device. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Randolph) *Ask Randolph about his relationship with Spangler. (Prerequisite: Strange Device analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Oasis Camp) *Investigate Oasis Camp. (Prerequisite: Randolph interrogated; Clues: Fish Trap, Faded Poster) *Examine Fish Trap. (Result: Photograph; New Suspect: Pearl Montana) *Ask Pearl Montana about the photo she gave to Spangler. (Prerequisite: Photograph found; Profile updated: Pearl does spelunkng and wears army boots) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Manhunt Poster) *Question Agent Z about the manhunt for Spangler. (Prerequisite: Manhunt Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Agent Z wears army boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photograph, Randolph’s Bag, Faded Press Article) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Confront Pearl Montana about her message to Spangler. (Prerequisite: Photograph restored) *Examine Randolph's Bag. (Result: Homemade Gadget) *Analyze Homemade Gadget. (09:00:00) *Question Randolph about using army property for his device. (Prerequisite: Homemade Gadget analyzed; Profile updated: Randolph does spelunking and wears army boots) *Examine Faded Press Article. (Result: Press Article) *Question Andrea about the press article. (Prerequisite: Press Article unraveled) *Investigate Access Ramp. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Burnt Lighter, Glass Debris) *Examine Burnt Lighter. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears sunglasses) *Examine Glass Debris. (Result: Molotov Cocktail; Murder Weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail) *Analyze Molotov Cocktail. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Map to the Stars: Part 6. (No stars) Map to the Stars: Part 6 *Investigate Hidden Cave. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars; Clue: Locked Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: GIA Document) *Speak to Agent Z about the GIA's document on aliens. (Prerequisite: GIA Document restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Oasis. (Available after unlocking Map to the Stars; Clue: Spangler's Bag) *Examine Spangler's Bag. (Result: Spangler's Diary) *Analyze Spangler's Diary. (06:00:00) *Let Andrea know about Spangler's diary. (Prerequisite: Spangler's Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Festival Grounds. (All tasks before must be completed; Clue: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Coordinates) *Analyze Coordinates. (06:00:00) *Talk to Randolph. (Prerequisite: Coordinates analyzed; Reward: Colonel Uniform) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which a main character gets flagged as a suspect. *The case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday. *In Chapter 3, Christopher Colombus, Marco Polo and Neil Armstrong are mentioned. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Rhine Canyon